1. Field
The subject technology relates generally to remote computing and, in particular, relates to virtualization of a local device.
2. Background
One approach to the design and implementation of computer networks, particularly with regard to the development of client/server applications, includes designing client applications and client devices so that the majority of the heavily used resources are at a remote computing device, such as a centralized server, connected via network. These client devices generally have minimal memory, disk storage, and processor power, but are designed under the premise that most users connected to a powerful server do not need the additional processing power. With these client devices, the total cost of ownership is minimized, because of the reduced resources and because the clients can be centrally administered and updated from the server. As such, these clients are especially suited for a network, which requires a significant number of workstations.
Frequently, devices connected to the server (“server-side devices”) are shared amongst a large number of clients. For example, in a data entry facility or in an office environment, multiple clients may periodically use a printer device connected to a server to print documents.
Unfortunately, a device connected to a client (“client-side device”) usually cannot be shared with other clients on the network, and the client is generally limited to having exclusive local access to the client-side device. Likewise, in addition to other clients on the network not having access to the client-side device, the server also will have limited, if any, access to the client-side device.